Avenue Cafe
by noerai
Summary: A/U. Lightning works as a VIP hostess at the Lucille Hostess Club, and Hope Estheim is the heir to the Nautilus Malls and Nautilus Theme Parks Conglomerate. Soon the two find themselves drawn to each other, but the important people in their lives will do anything in their power to keep them apart. HopexLightning and SnowxLightning
1. Club Lucille

**Author's Note: **The idea for this fic just sort of jumped out at me, and the more I thought about the story details for this fic the more I got excited to actually write it.

* * *

**Title:** Avenue Café

**Rating:** M for language, sex, and violence

**Summary: **AU. Lightning works as a VIP hostess at the Lucille Hostess Club, and Hope Estheim is the heir to the Nautilus Malls and Nautilus Theme Parks Conglomerate. Soon the two find themselves drawn to each other, but the important people in their lives will do anything in their power to keep them apart. HopexLightning and SnowxLightning

**Settings**: Cocoon is a futuristic utopia with technological advances just like in the game. This story takes place mainly in the city of Palumpolum.

Gran Pulse on the other hand is behind on the times and is not as technologically advanced as Cocoon, but is slowly abandoning the old ways of life and taking on a more modern day style. In the old traditions of Gran Pulse life people lived a more traditional life and were either hunters, gatherers, performers, or farmers, and each town had a different cultural art that it specialized in. Gran Pulse even now still very much has a rural countryside feel and architecture to it.

**Key Story Notes:** A hostess club employs primarily female staff and cater to males seeking drinks and attentive conversation.

Snow in this story works as a chef at a small restaurant in downtown Palumpolum.

Lightning and Snow live together in a townhouse in downtown Palumpolum.

Fang is Lightning's best friend and the person who scored her the hostess job.

Serah Farron was soon to be married to Snow, but died two years prior to the start of the story in a car accident.

In this story Hope is 25, Lightning is 23, and Snow is 24.

I'll let you know about other characters and key story information as we get to them.

**Chapter 1 Club Lucille**

"That does it! This is the last damn time that I hold a business meeting in the evening." Hope thought as he drove his sleek custom made black convertible through the cool fall night. These back-to-back business meetings regarding new business ventures for the Nautilus Malls and theme parks were increasingly becoming murderous, and adding to Hope's already rising stress levels.

Sometimes being the heir to a multi-million dollar business could be a real bitch, but in the end the positives definitely outweighed the negatives.

Hope made a smooth right turn as he drove through the night city lights of downtown Palumpolum until he reached his destination Club Lucille.

Once there, Hope pulled into the car crowded parking lot and eased the convertible into the nearest open parking spot that he could find. Before taking the keys out of the ignition Hope raised the convertible top back up and rolled the car's windows all the way up.

Hope then slid on his sunglasses and suave black fedora before stepping out of the car. He didn't care that the sunlight had long since past, but he sure in hell didn't want to be easily recognized as his mom would surely raise down hell on him if she ever found out that he came here and he really didn't want that.

Hope closed the car door and locked it before going to get in what was a long line in front of the entrance as people were waiting to be serviced. "Wow! This place must be that good if there are this many amounts of men waiting to be seated." Hope couldn't help but to think. Hope's friend Cid Raines was the one to recommend this place to him and urged that it was the perfect place to relieve one's stress.

Hope was doubtful of course, but a hostess club where beautiful woman were dolled up, poured your drinks, and listened to you attentively didn't really sound like a bad idea and hell it wouldn't hurt to try it. Hope pressed some crinkles out of his black business suit as he patiently waited his turn in line. "This better be worth the damn long wait." Hope mumbled under his breath.

After fifteen minutes or so it was finally Hope's turn in line. When Hope entered the club he was immediately astonished by the oriental interior design and scenery within the club. The club building from the outside was pretty large in size, but the inside seemed to be on an even larger scale in size compared to the outside. I guess this shouldn't have been too surprising considering that Club Lucille was supposedly the largest hostess club within the city of Palumpolum.

Hope was soon greeted by a woman with shoulder length black hair who was clad in a jade green qipao that had a medium length slit that went up on the left side of it.

"Hello, sir. I apologize for the long wait that may have inconvenienced you. My name is Lebreau and I will be your guide for today. Here at Club Lucille we have two different types of services we have the regular service and the VIP service."

"What's the difference between the two?"

"To briefly put it, the regular hostess service is our more affordable service for the average man while the VIP service is for our more high-class and high-end customers, and of course it's more expensive than the regular service."

Without a second thought Hope instantly picked the VIP service there was no way in hell that he was choosing the regular service he definitely wanted to get his money's worth. After Hope paid the $5000 upfront fee Lebreau then led him behind some red curtains to the VIP hostess selection room.

"These are our current VIP hostesses please pick one that you like." Lebreau said as she presented the hostesses to him.

There was a wide selection of hostesses to choose from. Each of them was dressed in different styles of dress kimonos, qipaos, and cocktail dresses that accentuated their assents.

As Hope looked over the selection of hostesses and as his eyes passed over them he saw most of them immediately become giddy with excitement or perky. Towards the end of the line of hostesses a hostess with silky pink hair and cerulean blue eyes caught Hope's attention and his eyes lingered on her for what felt like hours. She was dressed in a scarlet floral designed short kimono dress that showed off her sleek toned legs and wore simple black high heeled sandals.

As Hope's eyes lingered on her a sense of nostalgia flooded him. He felt like he had met this pink-haired woman before but he couldn't quite place his finger on it.

"Uhm…sir have you found a hostess that you like?"

Hope snapped out of his thoughts and replied, "Yes, I want her." Hope said as he pointed at the pink-haired cerulean eyed beauty. Lebreau subtlety gave Hope a worrisome look but Hope easily dismissed it as nothing.

Lebreau then handed the pink-haired woman a drinks menu off of one of the nearby wooden tables in the room. Hope intently watched the exchange as Lebreau whispered something into the pink-haired woman's ear this only piqued Hope's interest even further in her.

After Lebreau was done the pink-haired woman turned to Hope and said, "Follow me, sir." Hope immediately followed the woman as she led the way up the grandeur grand staircase adorned with little red lanterns to the second floor of the club that was reserved for VIP customers. She then led Hope to a vacant seating booth at the far end of the room as they passed by other hostesses engaging with their male clients. The room was dimly-lit by wall lamps and the candles on the tables of the seating booths.

Hope and his hostess took a seat at the booth as she casually slid him the drinks menu. Hope picked up the menu and skimmed through the array of drinks that were listed until he found the one that he would order before placing the menu back down on the table.

"My name is Lightning and I'll be your hostess for the duration of the night." She greeted as they waited for the server of the drinks cart to come their way.

Hope could smell Lightning's intoxicating rose perfume from across the table where she sat it was a welcomed addition. As Hope stared at Lightning from across the table he couldn't help, but still think that they've met somewhere before and it bugged the hell out of him that he still couldn't quite place where.

"Sir, are you alright?"

"Oh, yes I'm fine and please call me Hope. It's just that I can't help but think that you look familiar to me. Have we met somewhere before, perhaps?"

Lightning pondered Hope's question for a bit before responding. "No, not anywhere that I can think of and you having those sunglasses on don't help me in anyway either."

"Sorry but the sunglasses stay." Hope couldn't risk the chance of her or let alone anybody else in the club recognizing him. Even though he hasn't been in the public eye very much at all he didn't want to sully his reputation before even fully heading the company which his mom was currently the face of. It may have seemed silly but Hope couldn't help but to be cautious.

Lightning gave Hope a little smirk just as the drinks sever stopped at their seating booth. She promptly asked Hope, "Sir, have you decided what drink or drinks that you would like to order?"

"Yes, milk tea." Hope replied. Hope paid the female server as she placed a teapot full of milk tea and a medium empty tea cup and saucer onto the table before handing Hope a receipt of his purchase.

Lightning elegantly poured the milk tea from the teapot into the tea cup and sat the tea cup on the saucer before placing them both in front of Hope. As Hope took a sip of his milk tea Lightning continued on with their conversation from before.

"What's on your mind?" Lightning asked as she crossed her legs. Hope got a little more excited at that transaction than he should have. He set the teacup down as he replied, "To be honest, I've just been really stressed lately in relations to my job and I've been desperately looking for ways to relieve myself of that perpetual stress. A very good friend of mine recommended this place to as a way to do that."

This man intrigued Lightning since he wasn't like her usual clients. Usually her clients were instantly throwing themselves at her and tried to get into her panties on the first visit, but she quickly smashed their hopes and sent them home with not only emotional wounds but physical wounds too. Lightning couldn't begin to count how many times that she's almost lost her job because of her horny clients, but she was thankful that the main boss understood her dilemma and let her keep the job.

What also added to Lightning's intrigue in Hope was the fact that she also felt that Hope was familiar to her too, but she wouldn't allow herself to linger on the thought of it for too long.

In a sultry voice Lightning said, "Well I have faith that I can help you in accomplishing that goal."

"Hmm, so you're that confident." Hope said playfully. Hope liked a confident woman he found it extremely sexy and a turn on.

During the duration of the night Hope expressed his deepest thoughts, turmoil's, and problems while Lightning listened attentively and consoled him. When it was near business closing time Hope and Lightning exchanged goodbyes and he ensured Lightning that he would definitely be returning.

As Hope made it back to the entranceway of the club he was greeted by Lebreau again. "Thank you for patronage sir and we hope that you will visit us again. Also, if you enjoyed your hostess you can sign her up as your designated hostess for every time you come and visit us."

"Actually, I would very much like to do that."

"Okay sir, follow me." Lebreau led Hope to the front desk she then pulled out a detailed form that Hope had to fill out. Once Hope was done filling out the form she thoroughly glanced over it to make sure that everything was filled out before placing an approval stamp on it signifying that it was a done deal.

* * *

It was a little after 3 o'clock in the morning as Lightning sluggishly unlocked and opened the door to the townhouse that Snow and her shared. She closed the door behind her and soon made her way to her bedroom.

"Hey, you're home." Snow greeted from kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm home." Lightning greeted.

"Do you want something to eat? I could whip up something quick if you'd like."

"No, I'll eat a little later." Lightning yawned.

"So, how was work? Did you send another client out of there with a bloody nose again?" Snow quipped.

"Surprisingly work went very smoothly for a change."

"I see. Goodnight Lightning."

"Goodnight Snow."

Snow for quite some time has tried to talk Lightning into quitting the hostess job and finding work elsewhere, but Lightning's educational background didn't really allow for that seeing as she and her family are originally from Oerba, Pulse and there wasn't really much of any of a school system there on the same caliber as Cocoon's.

Lightning and Serah's father died on Pulse when they were very young.

After living what Lightning and Serah's mom deemed a fruitless life. Their mom decided that the family should migrate to Cocoon, and so they migrated to Cocoon when Lightning was just thirteen years old and Serah was eleven years old. It was by a stroke of luck that they met Snow's family who helped them in more ways than they could have ever imagined. In gratitude for helping our family out it was decided that Snow and Serah would marry when they were of proper age, but as fate would have it one snowy day as Serah was walking home from the local bakery shop a drunk driver came almost out of nowhere and hit Serah ending her life. She died when she was only nineteen years old.

It wasn't too long after that incident that Lightning's mom fell into a deep depression that eventually she couldn't recover from and it soon claimed her life as well.

Lightning was then left alone and in the care of Snow's family ever since. Snow has really been a pillar of emotional support for Lightning and she's very thankful to him. She may have even held some romantic interest in him, but if she did she wouldn't let herself act on it. Snow was supposed to be married to Serah and Lightning felt like she would be betraying her sister if she made a move on him.

Once Lightning was in her room she immediately plummeted onto her soft bed. She didn't even give a damn about changing out of her hostess clothes beforehand. As she laid there she thought about her mysterious yet alluring client Hope. He was a very interesting character and Lightning even surprised herself as she was strangely looking forward to their future encounters.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Let me know your thoughts about the story so far.


	2. The Estheim Estate

**Author's Note:** I've really appreciated all of the feedback that I've received in regards to this story, and I hope that you will continue to enjoy reading it.

* * *

**Key Story Notes:** Hope and his mom live in a grandiose-esque villa.

They have personal chefs, maids, and servers that help to keep the villa in its prime state.

Hope only has one sibling an adopted younger brother.

Fang is the person who trained Lightning in the ways of a hostess.

**Chapter 2 The Estheim Estate**

_Morning the next day_

Hope scurried down the grand staircase of the villa in his emerald green silk pajamas as he made his way to the kitchen to join his mom for breakfast.

Upon entering the kitchen his mom glanced up from the news paper that she was reading. "Good morning mother." Hope greeted. His mother laid the newspaper that she was reading onto the breakfast table before proceeding. "Hope, where were you late last night?" Hope was about to reply before she cut in, "And don't lie to me. I heard you sneaking into the villa earlier this morning."

Hope cleared his throat before answering. "After I finished the business meeting I went to Cid's house to relax for a little bit, and time just seemed to fly by. Before I knew it it had already gotten so late. C'mon mom you know how Cid is."

His mom just stared at him intently as she mulled his given story over in her head. Hope had said his little story with such great confidence, but on the inside he was nervous as hell. As a back-up plan Hope had called Cid beforehand to cover for him with that same exact story just in case his mom wanted to verify it.

The looks that she was giving him made Hope just want to retreat to his room, or come up with any excuse to get out of this uncomfortable air of tension that filled the room. "Shit! Did she not buy my story at all? If she somehow found out that I lied to her, and I visited a hostess club my ass is grass." These inner thoughts plagued Hope's mind as he awaited her response.

After carefully thinking about it Nora finally spoke again to give her answer."Hmm, if you say so I'll just have to take your word for it. So far, you haven't done anything to dissuade me from believing you, and lately you've been actively fulfilling your duties as heir to the company. I guess its okay for a little rest and relaxation every now and then." She ended her notion with a smile.

Hope subtly breathed a sigh of relief as he was glad that he was out of the hot seat. Hope then proceeded to join his mother at the breakfast table as the villa master chef, and servers brought and served them their breakfast for the day that consisted of pancakes, fresh fruit, toast, and orange juice.

After they finished their breakfast Hope saw tears beginning to well up within his mother's eyes. "Mom, what's wrong?" Hope asked worried. "Oh, it's nothing it's just that I was reminiscing about the past. Your father was truly a brilliant business pioneer. When he first told me of his ambitions I thought that he was out of his mind, and there were times when I wanted to give up on what seemed a fruitless dream and ambition altogether. But your father never wavered, or lost faith in his ambitions, and now here we are today fulfilling and living out that same very ambition with the success of the Nautilus Malls and theme parks. I just wish that he was still with us."

Hope understood his mother's grief. He and his father may not have been as close as they should've been, but it didn't mean that he didn't miss him too. "Yeah, so do I." Hope said in agreement. Nora wiped away her tears with her embroiled handkerchief. He died in a horrific tragic plane crash that was extensively covered over the news.

"Even though he's no longer with us I'm glad that I have two sons that will keep steering the company in the right direction. Your brother is feverishly and tirelessly studying hard abroad so, that he can help you as you helm the company in the future." Hope gave his mom a small smile as he placed his right hand over his mother's in comfort. Just seeing his mom in this state made him think of Lightning and the enlightening night that they had previously shared. "Lightning how I long to see you again…" Hope's thoughts trailed off.

* * *

_Noon_

Lightning had just finished washing the dishes and was drying her hands when the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be?" Lightning wasn't expecting any company today maybe it was Snow he did just leave not too long ago. He probably just forgot something again. Lightning peered through the front door's peep-hole, and was surprised by who was standing on the other side of it. Lightning undid the locks on the door and after she opened it she was pleasantly pleased to see her best friend Fang Yun standing there.

Fang embraced Lightning as the two of them exchanged greetings. Lightning then invited Fang inside so that the two of them could catch up.

They both then made their way to the living room area within the townhouse and took a seat on the posh white couch.

Fang crossed her legs before proceeding. "So, Light how has work been for you lately? Are any of your clients giving you trouble again?" Fang asked.

"So far so good none of my recent clients have given me trouble, and I can't even begin to tell you how very thankful I am that you're my boss."

"Well naturally, I'll do anything within my power to help out a dear friend, and after all of the bullshit that you've been put through that's really good to hear." Lightning nodded in agreement at Fang's statement.

"Also, after I got back from my business trip earlier today Lebreau shared an interesting bit of news with me regarding you."

"Really? What did she tell you?" Lightning inquired. Fang continued, "Don't worry it's nothing bad at all. In fact, it's actually good news. A recent client of yours at the club signed you up to be his designated hostess. I believe he goes by the name of Hope if I'm recalling correctly.

Lightning couldn't help, but to be a little shocked this was the first time that any of her clients signed her up as their designated hostess given her past track-record.

Hope was an interesting character to Lightning with his mysterious allure and aloofness that hanged around him. He also seemed to keep his emotions in check and wouldn't give her any problems in the future. So, of course on the inside Lightning was delighted at the news, but she decided to play it off like it wasn't as big of a deal. "Yeah, I guess that is great news." Lightning remarked.

Fang knew Lightning all too well and could easily see right through her façade she knew that Lightning was really elated about the news, but decided not to tease her about it.

"Anyways, how have you and Snow been holding up? Have you made any progress with him?"

"Fang!" Lightning said slightly embarrassed. Fang let out a small chuckle and said, "I guess I'll take that as a no."

Lightning became sullen and let out a sigh. "Fang, you know that I couldn't betray my sister like that. I know that it's already been two years since her passing, and I've already made my resolve to not act on my feelings for him. Also, I don't even know if he feels the same way about me. Between Serah and me I was never the one that got the guys' attention I was the one that scared them away."

Fang placed one of her hands on Lightning's shoulder in an effort to console her. "Light, I see where you're coming from, but don't easily lose hope. I'm sure that even Serah would want you to be happy, and wants to see you living a healthy and happy life and not continuing to grieve over her passing. Just think about it, okay?"

"I'm not sure if I can, but it wouldn't hurt to try, right?"

"Damn right!" Fang said with a smirk.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This chapter was an informational chapter as I wanted to give more insight into Hope's background since I've already gave insight into Lightning's background in the previous chapter. In the next chapter things will really pick up. As always, thanks for reading and reviewing.


	3. Unmasked Secrets

**Author's Note:** Finally, I'm able to update this story! Thanks for all of your support and putting up with my slow updates. :) ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 3 Unmasked Secrets**

"Dammit! I just couldn't do it. I couldn't take Fang up on her advice and tell Snow how I feel about him." Lightning thought as she was making her way towards her place of employment Club Lucille.

Whenever I tried to tell him and looked into his azure eyes flashbacks of Serah instantly flooded my mind, and the guilt of taking what was originally hers diminished me from saying anything. I just froze up and quickly changed the subject matter. It's all ready been two weeks and nothing has come of it obviously.

Lightning let out a small sigh. The one thing that could take her mind off of her hapless situation was work. Hope her aloof yet alluring client never ceased to give her a sense of comfort when she was within his presence. The feeling was mutual as she also helped to console him and alleviate his work stress. Plus he made her job so much easier as he had a good sense of control on his emotions. Lightning has really gotten to know him over the course of his frequent late-night visits to the club, and today wouldn't be any different would it?

The light in the sky was rapidly fading into late evening. It didn't take Lightning too long to reach the club using her usual walking route. Upon entering the club Lightning could see that the same number of customers were here usually around the early business hours of the club.

Lebreau was working the main reception desk like always. Lebreau diverted her attention from the computer's keyboard she was feverishly typing into as soon as her peripheral vision caught sight of Lightning. "Light! You're finally here." Lebreau called out as she beckoned for Lightning to come over.

Once Lightning was standing in front of the reception desk Lebreau took it upon herself to comment on Lightning's wardrobe. She was extremely passionate about fashion and couldn't help herself when she thought something was either cute or caught her attention it just came naturally for her. Lightning was wearing another one of her exquisitely designed short-kimono dresses which was black in color and had a pink cherry blossom print design.

"I see that you're wearing another one of those gorgeous short-kimono dresses. You've got to tell me where you get them from sometime." Lebreau said as she gave Lightning a beaming smile. "Thanks, Lebreau but you didn't just call me over here to comment on my wardrobe did you?" Lightning asked incredulously.

"Sharp as always", Lebreau remarked. "You're working early tonight your client Hope has all ready arrived. He's even requested the VIP private suite room tonight. He's waiting for you right now." Lightning was bewildered just what the hell was going on? Hope usually never arrived here before she did and he's even requested the private suite room. Lightning could feel disappointment coursing through her. In the end, was she wrong about Hope? Was he just another one of her past horny clients? I guess he was just too damn good to be true, huh?

But a client was a client and if this was the last night that Hope would be her client then so be it. Lightning made a strict vow to herself that she wouldn't get romantically involved with any of her clients yet alone sleep with them. Lightning really did enjoy having Hope as a client and she would be sad to see him go, but all good things must come to an end eventually.

Lightning quickly recomposed herself before she asked Lebreau for the suite room number and key card to the suite room. She then made her way to the 3rd floor of the club which was reserved for only the VIP customers if they wanted to have a bit more privacy. The 3rd floor of the club had tight security and there are various check points that you have to go through before you're let through to the private suite area.

Lightning soon reached the suite room number that Hope was residing in suite 308. "Here goes nothing." Lightning said as she with one smooth motion slid the key card into the slot for it on the door. The door promptly opened and Lightning walked in and shut the door behind her and heard the automatic lock click in as soon as she did.

She turned around and sure enough Hope was all ready there. Sitting in one of the room's crimson red sofa chairs; clad in one of his black trademark suits and with his sunglasses on. "You're finally here." Hope said as he arose from the sofa chair and proceeded to walk closer to Lightning. Lightning stilled her body and she could feel the high rush of adrenaline flowing through her. If he tried to do anything she would be ready to act.

"Hope, what's going on this isn't usually like you. Why'd you request a suite room?" Lightning was curious to know. Hope let out a small chuckle before he answered, "Because what I have planned for tonight calls for some privacy naturally." Damn! He really is just like the rest of my past clients. Hope then took a few more steps towards Lightning before he said. "I have something that I want to tell you; or rather should I show you instead?"

Instantly, Hope slowly removed the sunglasses that he's always sported whenever he visited the club to help conceal his identity. His emerald green eyes were peering into Lightning's cerulean blue ones as he said, "I'm Hope Estheim."

At that moment Lightning's world was soon spinning upside down. She almost thought that this was some kind of practical joke being played on her but this wasn't in fact a joke it was the real deal. Hope Estheim one of Palumpolum's important business heirs and the elusive heir who rarely came out into the public-eye where at times it was hard to even catch a glimpse of him was here at a hostess club of all places.

Go figure. "Surprised?" Hope asked as a smirked formed on his lips. "Very. But why would you even tell me? Weren't you working hard to keep that a secret?"

"Yes, but after spending quite some time with you. I feel very comfortable around you and I trust you. Of course, I'm only revealing this to you and only you alone my designated hostess. I trust that you'll keep my full identity a secret?" Hope said in a playful tone.

"You're really something else you know that? So, you want me to bear the burden of keeping your identity a secret?" Lightning said as she crossed her arms against her chest. "Hmm, let me think about it and I'll get back to you on that."

"Lightning…" Hope pleaded. "All right, all right I won't tell anyone about your little secret. You have my word."

"I knew I was right to trust in you." Hope said elated. "I feel so relieved now that I've told you. The issue of you not knowing my identity was something that I wanted to get off of my chest."

"I see," Lightning replied. Hope checked his watch for the time and saw that he had better get going if he was going to be joining his mom for their planned 8 o'clock dinner.

"I'm sorry but I've got to run. If I want to make my all ready scheduled evening plans; I'll see you around then Lightning and as always it's been a pleasure talking to you." Hope said as he made his way towards the door of the suite. "Likewise", Lightning said before he left the privacy of the suite room as he slipped his sunglasses back on.

* * *

_Snow's and Lightning's Townhouse_

Lightning unlocked the door to the townhouse and quickly made her way inside. What a day she had today. A huge secret was revealed to her today; her client Hope was Hope Estheim one of the cities illustrious business heirs that was quite the revelation to take in all at once, but on the bright side she wouldn't have to cut ties with him because her previous assumptions were wrong about him being another one of her past lascivious clients. Lightning mentally berated herself for thinking that about him.

"You're home early today." Snow said in a stern voice. Lightning was instantly knocked out of her thoughts as soon as she heard Snow's voice. He was sitting on the couch in the living room area of the townhouse staring very intently at her. "Yes, I am since I was let off work early today. What's up?"

"Don't you have something that you want to tell me?" Snow asked.

"No, nothing really comes to mind." Lightning replied.

"Light, don't lie to me. For the past two weeks you've been acting really strange around me and you've had instances where it looked like you wanted to say something to me, but quickly changed the subject."

"Look, I don't have time for this I'm really tired and just want to go to bed okay." Lightning said as she started to make her way towards her bedroom.

Lightning could hear Snow rise from the couch behind her. She had barely made another step when Snow said, "I love you Lightning." Lightning soon stopped dead in her tracks as she turned her head towards him.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me. I'm in love with you Lightning and I have been for a while now." Snow said as he slowly closed the distance between the two of them and was soon standing before Lightning. Snow's left hand cupped Lightning's right cheek before he continued."So, don't think that I wouldn't notice when you're acting differently than usual."

Lightning couldn't believe what she was hearing she was still recovering from the shock of the whole event of it all. "Since when…?" Lightning softly uttered. "Way back since we were young kids a couple of months after you migrated here from Gran Pulse. I know our parents wanted for me and Serah to marry and I really did like Serah as a person and would gladly comply with our parents' request. But after she died I felt extremely guilty. Did she die in part to my selfish request to somehow be with you? There were days when I couldn't even look at myself within the mirror I felt so fucking disgusted with myself. So, I locked the feelings that I had for you deep away within my heart, but lately those feelings for you have been seeping out and, I've found myself longing for you more and more each day…"

"Snow…" Was all Lightning could say as tears started to stream down her face. "I've got something to confess too. I've also been in love with you for a while now too, but I've felt so guilty about it."

Snow wiped away some of Lightning's tears before he pulled her into his embrace. "Light, if it's all right with you I want to give us a shot. We can take things very slowly there's no need to rush things."

Lightning wrapped her arms around Snow as she gave him a nod of approval in response to his suggestion. Serah please forgive me. The world was indeed a very cruel place Lightning knew that better than anyone, but she couldn't let herself stay trapped within the past she had to move forward with her life.

Snow and Lightning would now be starting on a new road in regards to their relationship but just where will this new road lead them? Only time would tell.


End file.
